Christian meditation objects have included wind chimes, altar pieces, images of Jesus Christ, and other articles to enhance an individual meditation on religion.
Additionally, many types and designs of religious meditation apparatus and related products have been developed and are used widely throughout the country. For example, Bloedorn U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,087 and patents cited therein are related devices and are incorporated herein by this reference.
A need has existed for a meditation tool that also acts as a bird feeder so that watching the birds can enhance a religious experience.
Although non-religious individuals have used religious meditation apparatus that are commercially available for relaxation, one problem common to many types of religious meditation apparatus is the difficulty in cleaning the feeder, especially the bottom of the feeder. Also, if seed sits in a feeder or related product for a lengthy period of time, the seed itself can become lodged within the crevices and spaces of the feeder. The seed can then rot and detract from the purpose of the religious meditation apparatus, that is, to attract birds and allow meditation on the associated religious icons used with the feeder simultaneously with the feeding of birds.
In addition, it is possible that rotten seed can contribute to the spread of disease such as West Nile Virus and can kill the birds providing the religious inspiration.
Previous religious meditation apparatus have incorporated various types of metal materials to the bottom or floor of the feeder. These materials include mesh screens, expanded metal, perforated metal, and the like that were subject to oxidization and corrosion. The oxidization and corrosion can taint the seed in the feeder. In the past, plastics and similar materials were thought unsuitable because it was incorrectly believed that such materials required expensive molding equipment and were therefore too expensive. Perforated non-molded plastic was not considered.
It is therefore desirable to design a religious meditation apparatus that will keep bird seed dry and unspoiled as long as possible and is easy to clean, thereby enhancing a meditation experience while viewing religious icons.
An object of the invention is to provide a spiritual meditation device for use, particularly in the Christian religion, that incorporates an improved religious meditation apparatus for small and medium sized birds.
Another object of the invention is to provide a religious meditation apparatus that is easier for small and medium sized birds to use and also readily attracts them while providing effective squirrel resistance.